


Survival Of The Fittest And Brattiest

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Alex's Story [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Alex is a survivor full of fire. Taunting is his specialty and he just wants his fellow survivors to stop suffering. If that means taking a dick up the ass a few times, so be it.In which an OC lands himself in the eyes of our infamous boy, The Trapper.





	Survival Of The Fittest And Brattiest

**Author's Note:**

> Info on the OC (Not my OC this was a commission.)
> 
> Name: Alexander (Hyung-Seok) 
> 
> Age: 19 
> 
> Gender Male  
> Role: Survivor  
> Race: Korean  
> Sexuality: Gay  
> He was born in South Korea and brought to the states at a young age. He is a gold medal level gymnast both in middle and high school and on full scholarship for college.  
> Perks: Controlled Momentum: Alex can control his vaults and jumps and keep a momentum going.  
> Breathe with Ease: Due to his gymnast background he makes less noise breathing when not moving.  
> Dismount: He has a 15% faster rate of wiggle to get out of killers grasp.
> 
> Born to a family of athletes Alex was raised with a spirit for competition and able to succeed in gymnastics easily bypassing his age group to compete at a young age. After moving to the states he competed and landed a full ride to college putting it into Sport Science. One evening he went for a run and went missing and hasn’t been seen since. The spirit of competition runs through his veins. He always try’s to keep the killer away from his fellow survivors to make sure they can work on generators. He can be cocky and over estimate his own abilities to keep out of the killer’s grasp. He has yet to be caught. He uses taunts and tries to use the killers aggravation to his advantage to have them make mistakes. He cares deeply for his fellow survivors and wants them to survive. However if he was caught he’d be nervous but hold some form of respect for the killer who finally caught him.

Alexander doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he was forced into this hell. His sympathy for his fellow survivors ached through his soul when he learned each of their stories- none of them did anything bad, all were just...living their lives. They didn’t get mixed up with the wrong people, didn’t do anything that deserved them this punishment. They all just had a set of skills that the Entity wanted put to the test against killers. Not even Alex knew if they wanted to be here, but they sure seemed like they had fun tracking them down and hanging them on hooks. Like clockwork.

Alex had been a gold medal level gymnast before all this. A full scholarship to a college of his choice. He could see why the Entity would want him in its matches. The spirit of competition ripped through the young man and being able to conquer anything in his path certainly helped the ego. In the matches provided for them oh so generously, Alex has proven his sets of skills. Keeping vault momentum going and can keep sprinting for just as long, less noise when breathing, the fastest to wiggle out of a killer’s grasp.

He hadn’t felt the pain of the hook yet. He hadn’t gathered the scar that most- if not all- survivors had just from feeling its sharp point whenever they were chosen away from their ‘cozy’ camp site. He sympathized with them, really, but he couldn’t help his competitive nature. He loved taunting at killers while his fellow survivors escaped and worked on generators. Their hyper focus on him sent a thrill through him like no other, he supposes that made him an adrenaline junkie for this sort of thing. No competitions to compete in here, just survival. And he?

He was winning.

When his eyes open up, he is no longer lying in the cabin and resting. He is standing, the world white at first until he blinks a few times and looks around to see his surroundings. A hospital. Beds covered with sheets with straps on them, the vending  machine’s  light shining in the room and giving it an eerie lime green glow. His thick brows knit, glancing around his surroundings once more. Alright, the hospital, clearly, but who was the killer and where were his teammates?

The click and clack of a generator nearby perks his ears. A quick look around the corner lets him spy at least three bodies working on the damned box and he steps out from the room. Claudette, Jake, and Meg. He counts them each, makes a note of it in his head. When one of them spots him, it’s Claudette, looking concerned as ever because they all knew what his plan was. Distraction, as usual.

And judging by the unlaid trap on the floor, it was the big guy himself coming in for another round with Alex. They’d been at each other before, of course they had. The Trapper, as they called him, as far as they could tell, was one of the first killers here. He was ruthless and the strongest, no fancy tricks up his sleeve as far as teleportation or any of the sorts. Good ole’ fashion traps and brutal strength. He’d been careful so far with the big beast, not getting caught and not even stepping foot in a trap. He was confident in his abilities that this would be like every other time and they’d all get back to camp in one piece and not with one waking up screaming for the horrors the Entity brought them in their death-like state.

It isn’t hard to find the Trapper. And it isn’t hard to get the chase going. The sound of a heartbeat in his chest, the loud, heavy breathing from the killer as he chases Alex down. All 5’6” of lithe, slim muscle and flexibility, he easily vaults over pallets and through windows with ease. Hearing a frustrated, loud growl behind him and the slam of a weapon into the windowsill makes him laugh. Turning on his heel to see the big guy stepping through as Alex grins, pearly whites against his olive toned skin. “What’s the matter, big guy? Too quick for  ya ’? Come on, give it up, you haven’t caught me yet. I doubt you will this time too.” Backing up, taking steps until the Trapper is right there, so close before he bolts to the right as soon as he sees the weapon up in the air.

It’s a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Alex knows this. What he doesn’t know is how the Trapper has a bone to pick with him, on multiple accounts of the words chosen. Evan is snarling under his mask, heavily breathing, but he’s never had anyone outrun him, escape him, even once. And  this many times  could be called shameful.

 But, he’s a simple man, eyes glued to the way Alex’s thighs flex under his tight clothes, how his long legs carry him far and the teasing smile on his lips whenever he tosses it back to see how close Evan is on his heels. There’s a swell in his overalls, making it harder to walk with the ache between his thighs.

The Trapper doesn’t know whether his blood lust or sexual need spur him on enough to catch the bastard.

When  Alex is finally caught.  He is t rying to vault over a windowsill and is one second off.

 Just a second late. 

He gets halfway through before his leg is grabbed, yanking him down from the precious window and slamming him to the floor. He yelps, naturally, falling onto his ass and leaning up and back on his palms to look up at his captor , back flush to the wall behind him and giving him room to look upwards.

Over him looms the dangerous killer, shoulders moving from the exertion of his own heavy breathing. Alex swallows a bit, his heart pounding in his own ears as he holds the gaze. He finally got caught, and that, that he can respect.

Doesn’t mean he has to say it out loud though.

“What are you  gonna  do now, huh? Kill me? Spank me?” He seethes through his teeth, almost a snarl, a taunt. He expects the blade to come down on him, not for him to be grabbed by the throat on the floor, causing a stuttered breathy moan to leave him. His face flushes, his eyes meet that grinning mask, and that is all that is needed before he’s thrown onto one of the hospital beds closest to the wall. He cries out as he hits it, even more when a body covers his own and hard leather of overalls digs into his jeans. Crotch to crotch, rutting against him like an animal.

Alex’s brain pauses at first before it picks up speed. Maybe he was caught, but maybe he wasn’t going to die or feel the pain of the hook. This, this he could do. It’s not like he wasn’t interested in the guy, or a certain white masked, massive silent killer either.  Alex had a thing for the dangerous and the huge, it seemed. Shown when he arches his hips up, only to get the hand back on his throat to hold him down. Large fingers squeezing the sides of his neck to keep him there and cut off blood flow.

He keens instead, letting the Trapper hump against him like he was a stuffed animal. Until apparently that’s not enough and hands get off him.

 Alex whines- WHINES, reaching up for him to help the big guy take off his overalls. Unhooking them and letting them pool to mid-thigh to where his greedy eyes can eat up his cock. Huge, like the rest of him. Uncut and the pink head peeking out, looking deliciously shiny with pre-cum. The entire length of him with thick veins almost glowing orange it seems, his pre-cum almost a translucent orange to it. He’s thick, as thick as his fist he’s sure. Alex wants to taste him, see if he’ll stretch his lips wide open and he’ll cry for it.

He almost begs for it before his own pants are being shredded off. His own cock hard and arched against his abdomen, drooling with pre-cum and alerting the killer above him how into this he is. Alex hears a soft growl, this sort of hum in his head before he can hear a gruff voice snarling at him in his head. “ _ Look  _ _ atcha _ _ ’, little boy. You wanted this to happen, didn’t  _ _ ya _ _ ’?” _

Alex’s face tells him all, the wonder on his face, his blown pupils, the way he shudders as the Trapper fists a handful of dyed red hair between his fingers and yanks his head back to wrench a moan from the survivor’s lips. “ _ You’re  _ _ drippin _ _ ’ for me. Can’t wait to feel my cock in  _ _ ya _ _ ’, can  _ _ ya _ _?” _

It’s all so much and too little at the same time.  However , Alex isn’t one to go without a fight. A brat by heart, he huffs back up. “Bet you can’t e-even make me cum.”  A sneer on his lips, eyes twinkling and taunting.

O nly to get slammed back onto the bed. He expects to get fucked then and there, no lube, ending up bloody but satisfied. But seems the big guy has other plans. Sliding the mask up about just mid-nose to show chapped looking lips with a scar going through both lips on the corner left side, his skin this pale looking brown like he was walking death himself. He grins, wicked and huge that shows dimples and Alex feels like he’s going to die from those sharp canines.

Instead, his legs are hoisted up onto his shoulders, at first Alex is frightened of the hooks sticking through, but they don’t prick him. And soon, a mouth is kissing up his cock. Nosing at his balls in a way that makes him gasp- no one’s ever given him head before. He’s always been the one offering- not that he minded, he liked sucking people off. He got off on their pleasure. But this, oh this is new.

His hands grasp for anything before they find Evan’s hands holding him up. Grasping tight to his forearms as the killer scrapes his teeth over sensitive flesh. Blowing cool air over the head of Alex’s cock before licking a warm stripe upwards and enveloping him in his mouth. It’s warmer than Alex expects, a tongue lavishing over his sensitive skin and being sure to scrape his teeth ever so gently over the boy. Alex’s eyes nearly cross, head tossing to the side and a soft whine leaving him.

“ _ Noisy little fuck,  _ _ arentcha _ _ ’, baby?” _  Oh, this must be heaven, he must have died, this is too much. Dirty talk and being sucked off- he sobs out, head tossing back as he’s taken to the root, a nose nuzzling into soft curls resting above his cock.

 A swallow, a press hard on his tongue and one hand keeping him firmly up, the other hand now tracing down Alex’s ass. Collecting drool mixed with pre-cum on the way down to press at his entrance with a singular, large finger.

Alex chokes out something that sounds jumbled, nails digging into Evan’s forearm as a warning and he’s  cumming . Squeezing his eyes shut, lips parted to release a scream he hopes comes out more like he’s dying rather than getting the life sucked out of him via his dick to his teammates. But he’s being coaxed. Little encouragements echoing in his head, growling out how good he is, to be as loud as he wants to.

Sweat glistens over his skin. His shirt is pulled up to expose his chest, his entire lower body free of clothing. Evan spares him one last adoring lick before swallowing what’s in his mouth. Alex doesn’t know when one finger became three, he supposes in his hazy stupor it was smarter. The stretch of it and the weak spit used as lube doesn’t help the burning ache or how his cock twitches helplessly back to life. But his eyes do flutter, looking hazily through his lashes to peer at Evan wiping the back of his mouth with his free hand and setting mask back into place. Before the same hand wraps around Alex’s cock and begins stroking him in time with his thrusting fingers.

“ _ Surely  _ _ ya _ _ ’ got more in you than that, kid. I just know you do. Been  _ _ tauntin _ _ ’ me  _ _ everytime _ _  I finally get to see you, fuckin’ cock tease.” _  Evan’s voice in his head is like listening to liquid sex. Alex has always had a thing for dirty talk, and this just is the icing on the cake of this whole thing. He whines low in his throat, nodding his head uselessly as Evan squeezes right at the head, enough to send a splatter of pre-cum leaking from him at the same time the killer quirks his fingers up in a  come hither  motion.

Alex tries to bite out something, wanting to be more of a brat, but finally getting something like this was turning his brain to mush. He wants to laugh at Evan, taunt him, ask if that’s all that HE had for him.  But,  all he can do is moan when fingers exit him carefully and are replaced but the thick head of Evan’s cock. Carefully nudging and pressing with pre-cum used as  lub . Next time they should ask for lube from the Entity as a fucking prize from a chest because this was going to hurt like a bitch.

But...Alex kind of liked the idea of it hurting.

There’s no ceremony to this sort of thing, no protocol. No sense of sanity or proper, shy questions you’d get from the surface world. Alex can only be  manuevered  into a position that is only right. Spread out like a whore, thighs splayed out over Evan’s thighs, his own fingers twisted into the straps his wrists are held to. Alex’s fighting spirit was strong, but as his heart hammers in his chest and he bites his bottom lip for hope to distract at all, he feels it.

It hurts, it does, it burns. The swell of the killer inside of him, pushing and pushing without slowing down. Rutting, bouncing his hips a little to fit inside of Alex with the last pop of an inch and Alex is holding his breath. Eyes hazy, lip bloody from biting it. He moans like a goddamn slut from his throat, muffled and almost grunted out. Cock giving an interested twitch when Evan shifts slightly to position his hips right.

There is no ceremony to this sort of thing, Alex reminds himself again. No amount of begging or whimpering or ‘ wait’s  could stop this. Not that he wanted to stop. Oh God- or whatever cruel entity brought them all here- he didn’t want it to stop.

His mistake to plead for such a thing.

Hips wail into his own. A grunt, a groan above him, no more dirty talk to ease his brain. Evan sets up a brutal pace, using Alex like he was nothing more than that. Something to be used. And Alex? Oh, Alex eats it up. Strong thighs clench onto scarred hips, his head thrown back in an  open mouthed  look of shock. Eyes frantically searching the ceiling, but he can’t make anything out except for the sounds of the slap of flesh and flesh and his own noises.

“Please- fuck me, fuck  fuck  fuck-” He doesn’t know when he starts babbling, let alone begging. He’s not sure for what, except that Evan seems to know. Fingers clasp around his throat, pressing on his blood vessels as a heavy, warm body presses over his. Near knocking the wind from the survivor as Evan’s body blankets his own. Dragging his cock through Alex’s body.

Predator caught the prey.

Alex is overwhelmed, eyes blurry and crying out anything he could to get Evan’s attention. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for now, except when teeth- oh those teeth he fantasized about- dig into his neck, he’s gone.

With his cock rubbing against Evan’s hard abdomen and that delicious cock digging into him, he’s done for. Cumming again, thrusting his hips up in time with the killer above him, squirming and tossing his head back and forth.  Evan gets the picture, letting go before with a grunt, spilling into him.

Again, no ceremony to this sort of thing. No cuddling, no kisses, no awkward ‘see you again?’s. Evan fucks into him slowly to milk his own cock, slipping out, dick now soft. Alex blinks a few tears away, allowing the killer to release him as they both settle their clothing on. 

Alex rolls his neck, stretching out limbs like a cat might before he catches the killer’s eyes on him. Silence in his mind, no humming of a threatening voice going to call him Baby and Little Boy. Alex’s tongue flicks across his dry lips to wet them, smirk resting on his lips.

“Same time next trial?” He almost taunts, backing up towards the window he had tried to escape from. The Trapper watches him, the huffing breath speeding up as adrenaline kicks back in. And with renewed excitement in Alex’s veins, the spirit of him grows stronger as the resounding horn that all generators are complete.

His first three steps are free, Evan tells himself as he watches Alex’s ass with interest as he runs.

Next time, no freebies.


End file.
